Happily Ever After
by DevastatingDemise
Summary: Amu has auditioned for her school play, but Ikuto has too. What happens when these two get the major rolls which means having to kiss one another? Can Amu cope with that? And what happens when the play begins to be more real? Rating May Change... Amuto
1. The Script

**DD: Hi people! **

**Amu/Ikuto: Hey!**

**DD: I got the idea for this story when I took part in a play over the summer at my school, it was 'Sleeping Beauty' and I was the ugly witch. ^^ I apparently got it due to me being evil and having a very good cackle.**

**Amu: That kinda makes me scared as to what sort of person I'm entrusting into writing this story.**

**DD: Mwahahahaha!**

**Ikuto: DD does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**

**DD: Mwahahaha- (begins choking)**

**Amu: (Watches DD rolling about chocking on floor) Should we help her?**

**Ikuto: (Shrugs) **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu sat in her seat gazing out the window whilst cupping her face in her hands. Nikaidou was currently speaking about the wonders of algebra… something Amu was not excited to learn about. It seemed nobody else was listening either within the class.

As Nikaidou tried his best to capture the attention of his bored students he was suddenly cut off by the bell.

The students immediately jumped out of their seats as if it had electrocuted them and began walking away.

"B-by the way!" Nikaidou cried, trying to speak before his students exited the class, "We're having auditions for a school play soon, if you want to take part go to room 15 to pick up a script now."

Nikaidou sighed as half the class had already swept out.

One pink-headed girl however had heard all of it, keeping her 'cool and spicy' façade though she calmly walked towards the door.

"Oh Himamori-san!" he cried.

Amu froze, "It's **Hina**mori!" she growled.

"Yeah, yeah, Himamori-san." Nikaidou said ignoring her.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Amu turned around to the teacher stood behind his desk, "What?" she asked flatly.

"Just so you know, I think you'd be perfect for a roll in this play. Please try and audition!?" he pleaded.

Amu rolled her eyes, "I'll see…"

_You think that! Really!? Yes! _Her inner self was cheering.

Walking out of the classroom she found most of the school already out, making sure nobody was watching she skilfully creeped along the hallways. Her guardian chara's were currently at home with Ami playing 'house' which she was thankful for now, they'd make way too much noise.

Turning a corner she found room 15 up ahead, two girls were walking out with scripts in their hands. As they turned a corner Amu quickly walked over to the room and peered inside.

"Amu!"

Amu's eyes widened upon seeing Yaya there.

"Huh, Yaya? Why are you here?" Amu asked.

"I'm giving out scripts for the play!" Yaya cried with a smile, "Do you want one?"

"Of course not." Amu retorted folding her arms, _No, I really do!_

Yaya frowned, "But you'd be perfect!"

Amu remained silent, refusing to ask for one. If it had been a teacher she would be willing to pluck up the courage to ask for one but now she was too proud to break her façade.

"Well take one just in case!" Yaya said practically shoving a script in Amu's face.

Amu glanced at the script, sighed and hesitantly took in, "Fine…" she muttered.

Yaya cheered and quickly wrote down Amu's name, "Bye bye then!" she yelled waving.

"Bye." Amu said in a flat tone before walking out, as soon as she was out in the corridor away from prying eyes she jumped into the air, "Yes!"

Glancing down at the script she looked at the title, "Cinderella…"

As thoughts of her acting a part came to her mind causing her to smile and lose her façade, Amu began walking home with the script in her hands…

x-X-x

Ikuto lay on the grass with his hands beneath his head; he was staring up at the sky full of stars. He had grown sick of Easter ordering him about and so he had escaped to here in order to get away from them.

"Ikuto, I going with my pals nyaa~" Yoru cried, flying above Ikuto's head.

Ikuto said nothing in response and Yoru quickly yelled, "Come on guys!"

With that said, Yoru floated off with several cats following in suite.

After a few minutes of silence Ikuto pushed himself off the floor and rested his head on one of his hands, bored he decided to go pay a visit to one certain pink-haired girl.

Grinning he stood up and began making his way…

Ten minutes later Ikuto found himself on top of Amu's house, he was on the edge of the roof overlooking the balcony.

Wondering what prank he'd play on his Amu this time he got lost in his thoughts until a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Which roll to play…"

Looking down he found Amu stood on the balcony with a booklet open in her hands; she had a worried look which distracted Ikuto from the pink shorts and tank top she was wearing for pyjama's.

"I could play a fairy but that would break my outer look." Amu muttered rubbing her hands against the back of her neck, turning a page she rested her eyes on some writing, "C-Cinderella maybe?"

Ikuto listened intently and was slightly surprised when Amu began reciting some words…

Standing up straight, Amu held the script in one hand and placed her other over her chest, "Greetings my fair prince, it is an honour to meet you."

Ikuto nearly fell over backwards at this; it wasn't just the words Amu was saying but the emotion behind them. It was as if she was an entirely different person! Her words and voice matched that of a princess and her movements were graceful at all times.

Eager to hear more, Ikuto leaned closer as Amu continued.

"I don't know. I have never dreamed of anything as wonderful as this." She continued closing her eyes gently and having a relaxing appearance wash over her.

Ikuto had to blink from what he was seeing, although it was slightly confusing due to not hearing the parts of what the prince was saying it was still amazing. Amu was completely within her roll's personality!

"I feel I am losing myself from reality." Amu continued, her voice was still angelic and as she opened her mouth to speak again Ikuto was on the verge of falling off the room.

"Argh, I can't say that!" Amu yelled breaking immediately from whatever charm she had been under, all her grace was lost as she jumped frustrated on the balcony.

Ikuto sweatdropped at her sudden change in personality…

However… it was a 100% positive that Amu would receive the main roll if she auditioned like that and that got Ikuto's cogs in motion…

Suddenly the clock inside Amu's room began ringing which caused Amu to break out of her rage.

"Oh no! Midnight already, I'll get killed for sure if my parents find me awake!" she yelled rushing inside.

As the lights turned off Ikuto waited a few more moments until he jumped down onto the balcony, looking down he picked up the script Amu had left in her hurry to return inside.

"Cinderella." He murmured, as he glanced at the list of character's his plan unfurled in his mind.

Placing a hand over his heart he turned his gaze through the balcony glass doors to where Amu slept and said, "Do not fret my princess as I swear with my hand on heart, that I will find you no matter how long it takes."

With that said he then jumped down from the balcony, taking the script along with him…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**DD: Phew… finally finished.**

**Amu: Only the first chapter though**

**DD: … Why must you spoil my mood!**

**Amu: …**

**DD: Anyway I'm sure you can already guess from the summary what Ikuto plans to do. Just so you know, I actually got the ideas for the lines from a website which has the scripts of plays. However that doesn't mean I didn't think of the lines! All lines were mine except for the 'I have never dreamed…' line. **

**Ikuto: Enough already, end the chapter**

**DD: Sheesh fine… end.**

**Amu: Please review!**


	2. The Auditions Part 1

**DD: Whooh, thanks people for all the reviews on the first chapter! **

**Amu: Thank you!**

**Ikuto: …**

**DD: I also corrected any misspellings I made aswell.**

**Ikuto: Moron.**

**DD: (Ignores) Also I already know Ikuto sounds kinda gay on that last line…**

**Ikuto: HEY!**

**Amu: (Giggles)**

**DD: …but hey, there was a whole lot more lines worse than that in the script I was reading. I doubt we'd like Ikuto talking about flowers and birds, would we?**

**Amu/Ikuto: …**

**DD: Exactly!**

**Amu: Please can you finish this already.**

**DD: Anyway this is the part you were looking forward to, the auditions!**

**Amu: I wonder what part I'll get? – Innocent question.**

**DD/Ikuto: (Sweat drop) **

**Ikuto: You're so clueless…**

**DD: Anyway here it is! And merry Christmas by the way! I'll be posting an Amuto one-shot on Christmas Eve. **

**Amu: DD does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters**

**DD: Begin!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu frowned, "Where the hell is it!?"  
"Amu-chan?" Suu asked worriedly as Amu's guardian chara's floated in her bedroom watching her.

Amu was currently running around the bedroom throwing clothes all over the floor, finally she fell onto her knees with her eyebrows knitted together, "If I don't have it, I can't learn my lines to audition. I need to learn at least some! My name's down for today…"

"Can't you ask for another?" Miki asked.

Amu ducked her head lower, "But that might mean asking for one infront of loads of people… if they find out I'm auditioning there will be an ugly sight." **(Note she's not saying she'll hurt anybody who finds out, she's basically saying she knows everyone will make a fuss of her acting because it's so different from her usually personality)**

"Amu…" all the three guardian chara's said backing away slightly at the miserable aura surrounding Amu.

x-X-x

As Amu walked through the school gates she spotted the guardian's waiting for her, smiling she walked over to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Amu!" Rima and Yaya cried squeezing her in a hug for a few seconds.

"Hello Amu-chan!" Nagehiko greeted walking to meet her.

"Hey!" Amu said high-fiving him much to the jealous eyes of Rima.

"Hi Amu." Tadase finally said.

"H-Hey…" Amu said blushing.

Amu smiled as they all began talking; she had the perfect friends…

"Oh Amu, did you recite any lines for the play?" Yaya suddenly asked.

…

Well most of the time.

"Huh, you're rehearsing for the play?" Nagehiko asked.

Amu nodded, trying to hide her embarrassment, "Y-yeah…"

"Me too." Tadase said with a smile making Amu blush further.

"I'm auditioning aswell then if Amu is." Rima said tugging on Amu's sleeve.

"I'll give it a try." Nagehiko added.

"Me too! Yaya too!"

Amu sighed… somehow they were all auditioning now.

But… sparing a glance over to Tadase Amu began thinking; Tadase was easily like a prince so he would get Prince Charming most likely. If she got Cinderella…

She turned red just at the thought of them kissing.

"Come on Amu-chi!"

"O-Okay." Amu cried running up to catch her friend's who had walked ahead whilst she had been daydreaming.

x-X-x

Later that day Ikuto sat in a tree within Seiyo's perimeter, in his hand he held the script he had been reading. At first he had wondered how he would be able to audition if he was from a different school… wearing Seiyo's boy's uniform in disguise?

Even so… it turned out that anybody between the ages 12-16 could audition, however it would be mostly students from Seiyo auditioning due to other schools not hearing about it.

Checking his watch he found it to be four, perfect, the auditions would be starting now. He had spotted Amu still in the Guardian's Garden so she would be there for another half an hour before she had a chance to go audition…

In case you're wondering, Ikuto didn't wish for Amu to know about him just yet. He was the type for surprises.

Jumping down from the tree he walked straight into the mostly empty school and wandered the corridors, turning a corner he found a small queue leading to a room where people were auditioning.

Frowning he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, although he wasn't keen on this idea if it meant getting a reaction from Amu then it was worth it.

But first… he'd have to get the roll.

Sighing he closed his eyes to block out the bickering coming from the people around him, no doubt they were wondering why an older kid was here.

Annoying…

After about twenty minutes of queuing it was finally his turn, walking through the doors he went into the classroom and stood at the front with a table with three teachers sat at it before him. They were the judges.

The middle being Nikaidou…

"Name?" Nikaidou said not yet seeing him due to him peering at some sheets on his desk.

Ikuto grinned, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

At this Nikaidou's head shot up and his eye widened, "I-Ikuto?"

Ikuto smiled, "Yo!"

"A person from another school…"

"How old is he?"

Ikuto ignored the whispered being passed around the class from the students sat around, the pupils in the class were the one's who would be doing the lighting and such, Ikuto sighed, "Can we move this thing along and let me audition already?"

"Y-yes, of course. Um… on you go." Nikaidou said, obviously surprised.

Ikuto let out a deep breathe and closed his eyes, as much as he hated doing this he knew he had to. Remembering the lines he had memorised he straightened up his body and allowed himself to become his character.

When he opened his eyes once more, the lines flowed from his mouth…

"Am I dreaming? For I must be, I have never seen such beauty before."

As he spoke he took a step forward allowing the words to go forward, he had to admit this was pretty out of his character and very humiliating… but he refused to show that.

When he finished speaking he immediately returned to his normal self and stared at the three teachers with an unnerving stare. If one person even thought of laughing he'd strangle them, the one person who he was staring at the most was Nikaidou.

"T-that's it?" Nikaidou asked.

Ikuto nodded, "You expected more?"

He was definitely not reciting more lines…

"N-no of course not. V-very good, you may go Ikuto." Nikaidou said.

Ikuto nodded and with that said strided out of the classroom, at least it was over. With that he walked down the halls only to meet a pink-haired someone. **(You know who…)**

x-X-x

Amu was glad when the guardian meeting finally finished after school; it meant she could get the auditions over with.

As all the guardians walked out Amu walked besides Yaya, "Thanks by the way for giving me another script, I really don't know where that other one got too." She said.

"It's okay. Yaya loses things all the time!" Yaya cried.

Amu sweatdropped, "Why do you say that like it's a good thing?"

"What's Amu auditioning for?" Kukai said.

Amu glanced at him, "Why are you here again?"

Kukai grinned with his hands held behind his head, "To audition obviously!"

Amu sighed, "I dunno who to audition as… their all not my character."

As they turned a corner in the corridor Amu's eyes widened, "I-Ikuto!" she cried with disbelief.

Ikuto who stood there seemed surprised at first but he quickly masked it with a grin, "Hey!"

"What are you doing here thieving cat!?" Tadase yelled.

"Just came to check up on my Amu." Ikuto said standing besides Amu and wrapping an arm around her.

"E-eh!?" Amu said blushing a furious scarlet.

"Get your hands off her!" Tadase yelled chara-changing with Kiseki and pointing his golden staff at Ikuto.

"Relax." Ikuto said removing his arm from Amu, "I only came to stop by for a second, I have places to be. See ya kiddy king!" he said walking past them, before he turned the corner he glanced towards Amu and with a smirk said, "Bye _Amu.."_

Amu blushed and as Ikuto disappeared she quickly said, "Well let's go audition!"

x-X-x

Meanwhile at the school gates Utau stood, as Ikuto walked out she ran up to him, "What were you doing in there Ikuto?" she asked.

Ikuto grinned down at her, "Auditoning."

Confusion swept Utau's face as Ikuto passed by and walked on, "Wait Iku—" Utau cut off when she turned around to see him not there, standing for a second she glanced back at the school, "Auditioned huh?"

Smiling she began walking towards the school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**DD: Another chapter finished!**

**Ikuto: Still boring… the reader's are only reading this for the kiss between me and Amu within the play.**

**Amu: Huh, what kiss?! And since when were you in this play!**

**DD/Ikuto: (Sweatdrop) **

**DD: Idiot… Did you even read the summary?**

**Amu: Summary?**

**DD: Never mind… :/ Anyway people, I can guarantee you that there will be lots of Amuto as soon as I get the details for the story out the way. **

**Ikuto: I look forward to it… review people.**

**DD: Yeah, the more reviews I get the sooner I update. I posted this chapter very soon because of a) the reviews, b) I'm impatient and c) I had already written the chapter**

**Amu: See ya!**


	3. The Auditions Part 2

**DD: Hello and welcome once again to my story!**

**Amu: Thanks for reading!**

**Ikuto: We hope you don't get bored out of your mind and abandon this story.**

**Amu: (Elbows) Don't say that!**

**DD: Anyway in this story a girl called Saaya in involved; she's in the anime and is the big-headed girl who is the leader of the Tadase/Kukai fan club. If you still don't know who then search it on google images, she's the girl Amu draws in episode 2.**

**Ikuto: DD does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters… Begin **

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu sighed as she stood in the queue outside the classroom; she was a bunch of nerves! What if she forgot her lines!

"Don't worry Amu." Su said.

"Yeah, fighto!" Ran cried waving her hands.

Amu groaned, "Miki I suppose you wouldn't chara change with me would you?"

Miki shook her head.

"I knew it…"

"I'm done!" Yaya said suddenly bursting through the doors.

Amu and the other guardians looked up.

"How did things go?" Kukai asked.

Yaya smiled, "They said I was great and very energetic!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha… you need more than that to be an actress!"

All of the guardian's turned their attention to the voice who had spoke, stood in the hallway was a girl with brown curly hair and green eyes.

"Um…" Amu murmured, "Who are you?"

The girl nearly tripped on the floor at this, growling she yelled, "Yamabuki Saaya! Saa-ya!"

As all the guardians and their chara's thought back Saaya sighed, "Forget it…"

Flicking her hair she said, "Anyway as I was saying, you need a lot of things to be an actress. Beauty, popularity, talent and of course confidence!"

"Next!" called a voice from the room.

"Oh I'm next." Amu said walking through the door and ignoring Saaya who continued rambling on.

As Amu stood in front of the three teachers a.k.a judges she felt her nerves beginning to rise. What if she couldn't do this?

"Don't worry Amu, you'll be great!" Miki cried as Amu's three chara's floated a way off.

Amu nodded, grateful for their support.

"Name?"

"Hinamori Amu."

"You may begin."

Breathing calmly in and out Amu gathered all her courage together and used it to push out all cowardice, nerves and fear out the way.

Right now she was Cinderella!

She wasn't acting her… she **was **her!

Taking one last breathe she gathered the words in her head and began reciting, "Ah, it's good to get out into the woods now and then."

As she spoke she walked slightly to the left in a care-free manner as if she really was on a walk in the woods, turning around to face the imaginary audience she smiled and continued, "I'd never leave my duties normally but sometimes those sisters of mine can be a lot to cope with."

At this she sighed, she was indeed tired of her step-sisters bossing her about, "At least out here…" she began opening her arms wide and taking a few steps back, "…in the forest I can find peace and quiet. There's just me and the birds."

As she finally finished she came out from the shell of the character she had been playing and settled back to being Amu, relaxing she let out a deep breathe, glad for it to be over and slightly embarrassed at being so out of her character.

It was even more embarrassing for herself as she hadn't even done this due to her chara's influence… it had been her!

"Well done!"

"Go Hinamori-san!"

"Whooh!"

Looking up, Amu found the teacher's and students that were in the classroom clapping and cheering.

_They… liked me?_

"Amu!"

Amu turned her head to find Ran floating over to her, "Amulet heart, chara-change!"

"Eh, wha?" Amu said.

She barely had time to register what had happened before Ran had already changed her character, smiling happily she curtseyed greatly and blew imaginary kissed, "Thank you! He he! Thank you so much!" she cried with a great smile.

_Eh! This isn't my character at all! RAAAAAN!_

"He, he…" Ran giggled.

x-X-x

Walking out of the classroom Amu was glad to be out of there.

"Hi guys." She said looking to the right however she was surprised to not see them there, glancing further ahead she found them crowded around…

"Utau!" she yelled.

At her name, Utau turned around as Amu walked over to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Auditioning of course." Utau said like it was obvious.

"Eh? But why?" Kukai asked.

Utau frowned, "For Ikuto of course."

"What's Ikuto got to do with this?" Nagehiko asked.

"He auditioned too."

…

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

"He did what!" Amu cried.

"Why that no goof for noth-- what's he planning?" Tadase asked.

"That was unexpected." Rima murmured.

"Wow…" Yaya cried.

Utau nodded, "And so I of course am doing so aswell."

Amu leaned against a nearby wall needing support, how many more surprises were gonna come!?

x-X-x

The next day Amu walked to class full of anxiety, did she get the role? Another role? Not at all? **(Rhymes… ^^)**

As she entered the classroom and sat at her seat she tried her best to keep up her 'cool and spicy' attitude in order to hide her nerves.

"Come on now, everybody be quiet." Nikaidou said entering the classroom and clapping his hands.

After everybody had seated he smiled, "First off I'd like to thank those of you who auditioned last night, we had many people come for it which was good. I stayed up all night discussing the rolls with other teachers and the cast will be posted on the bulletin at break if you wish to see. Now…"

Amu narrowed her eyes; she had to see what that said.

She had to!

x-X-x

As soon as the bell went Amu raced out of the classroom, forgetting momentarily about her façade.

When she reached the bulletin she found other people there including the guardians.

"Hey Amu, shall we all look together?" Tadase asked.

Amu nodded, on the edge of her nerves.

As everybody else allowed them to pass, Amu took one last breathe before gazing at the cast.

Oh. My. God.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**DD: Lol, cliffy. I think it's pretty obvious what Amu and Ikuto get but I'm sure you're also eager to know what parts the other guardians and Utau got…**

**Amu: What part did I get I wonder**

**DD: (Sighs) Amu you really are dumb…**

**Amu: Huh?**

**Ikuto: Review people if you want to see the next chapter. **

**DD: Oh and check out the one-shot, Amuto story i've put up for Xmas Eve! ^^  
**


	4. The Cast

**DD: Hey peep! **

**Amu: The moment we've all been waiting for!**

**Ikuto: The cast…**

**DD: Yup! ^^ I had fun picking out the rolls, and some of the characters just seemed to suit the Shugo Chara people so much, it was unreal!**

**Amu: Start.**

**DD: Hey, I haven't finished!**

**Ikuto: DD does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters, start. **

**DD: Wha.. but… oooh! Fine… (grumbles) Start… and Merry Xmas people!  
**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_When Amu reached the bulletin she found other people there including the guardians._

_"Hey Amu, shall we all look together?" Tadase asked._

_Amu nodded, on the edge of her nerves._

_As everybody else allowed them to pass, Amu took one last breathe before gazing at the cast._

_Oh. My. God._

**x-X-x**

The other guardian's gasped as well, Amu's eyes were wide beyond belief.

"I got… Cinderella?" she muttered in disbelief.

"Well done Amu!" Yaya cried.

Amu turned to Tadase to see him shaking slightly, "Tadase-kun?"

"That thieving cat…" he muttered.

"Huh?" Amu asked.

"H-Have you looked at who the Prince is?" Nagehiko asked, stammering slightly due to his own roll.

Amu shook her head and turning around looked at the rest of the cast, "Ehhhh!"

**Cast for Cinderella **

**Cinderella – Amu Hinamori**

**Prince Charming – Ikuto Tsukiyomi **

**Step Mother – Utau Hoshina**

**Step Sister 1 [Gertrude] – Rima Mashiro**

**Step Sister 2 [Griselda] – Nagehiko Fujisaki**

**Fairy Godmother – Yaya Yuiki**

**King Stonewall – Tadase Hotori **_(Note: Prince's father)_

**Prince's Servant [Dandini] – Kukai Souma **

**Narrator – Saaya Yamabuki**

**Do not worry if you did not make it, everyone will be able to be involved within the villager's and chorus.**

**We are at a great privilege to have students from other schools performing, let's all do our best!**

**Nikaidou~**

"I-I-Ikuto!?" Amu cried in disbelief, he was Prince Charming! Then that meant they had to k-k-kiss!

"There has to be a mistake!" she yelled, how didn't Tadase get it? Nikaidou must have rigged it so Ikuto would get it!

Nagehiko sighed, "Why is it I'm always wearing girl's clothes?"

"Huh?" Amu said forgetting her anger for a moment, "Why, who you are acting?"

Nagehiko ducked his head, "Griselda the Ugly Sister."

Amu had to stop herself from giggling and instead looked towards Rima, "Aren't you playing the other step sister?"

Rima nodded, her face emotionless, "Yes."

Amu decided that Rima wasn't happy about it and turned her attention elsewhere…stood a few feet off against the wall was the girl called Saaya.

"Erm.. S-Saaya?" Amu asked unsurely.

Saaya glanced at her before glaring and saying, "I should have gotten Cinderella! I'm perfect!"

Flicking her hair she said, "How on earth can people not have chosen me for the main role! Narrator! What on earth is that!?"

"Um…" Amu said slowly backing away, as Saaya continued to yell to the heavens Amu glanced brushed against Tadase, stopping she glanced towards him, "Tadase-kun?" she asked.

Tadase glanced at her.

"Don't worry, you are the prince's father after all which is a king." She murmured, trying her best to lighten his mood.

"Hinamori-san!" Nagehiko cried.

"Huh, what?" she asked.

As a crown appeared on Tadase's head she realised all too late what she had said, "Prince?" he asked, looking up with a creepy face he yelled, "I do not care for that pathetic roll, I am the King! Much better than a lousy Prince Charming! Mwahahahaha!"

All the guardian's sweat dropped…

**x-X-x**

Utau sat in a dressing room with the script in her hands which Nikaidou had sent her; she was currently frowning and had fire in her eyes.

"Why Amu!?" she yelled banging her fists against the table, "I'm a much better Cinderella! I want to kiss Ikuto!"

"What's with all the noise?" a voice asked entering the room.

Immediately Utau's mood brightened and turning around she smiled, "Ikuto!"

Running forward she leaped up to hug him only for him to step to the side and make her land on the floor, frowning she sat up and asked, "Why are you here?" Her voice filled with hope that maybe he had come to see her.

Ikuto smiled down at her, "I heard Nikaidou sent you a list of the cast for that play."

Utau frowned, too sulky to speak.

Ikuto merely sighed and walking up to her dresser he picked it up and glanced at it, what he saw made him grin.

"I have to kiss Amu huh?" he asked.

Utau merely grunted and folded her arm.

As Ikuto glanced at the rest of the cast he couldn't help but think, _this sure will be interesting…_

**x-X-x**

Later that night Amu stood on her balcony with the script in her hands, rehearsals started tomorrow after school for the main parts. One good thing was that she'd be able to be with all her friends but also…

"Ikuto." She muttered with distaste.

"You called?" Ikuto asked jumping down form the roof.

"Yargh!" Amu cried leaping backwards, pointing she cried, "W-what are you doing here!"

Ikuto smirked, "Is that any way to greet your Prince Charming?"

Amu frowned, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Ikuto replied leaning against the balcony.

"Well then go away." Amu said looking away, "I have to practice my lines."

"As do I." Ikuto replied, "Why not learn them together?"

Amu said nothing; although what he said was indeed true she wasn't that keen on learning her lines with him. On her balcony. At night…

"M-my parents won't like it if they find you." She murmured.

"So? They won't find me, I come here plenty of times without being caught."

Amu's eyes widened and she turned to stare at him, "How many times do you come here!?"

Ikuto shrugged with a smirk, "Who knows?"

Amu sighed, "Jerk…"

There was a long moment of silence where neither said nothing until Ikuto spoke.

"And for what reason is a girl like you doing here?"

Amu glanced at him and realised he was talking from the script but…

"You missed out some words." She stated.

Ikuto smirked, "Why, are you upset I didn't call you beautiful?"

Amu blushed and looked away, "N-no… I'm just saying if you want to practice you'll have to do it properly."

"Okay then." Ikuto said.

A second later Ikuto had placed his hand on Amu's shoulder, slightly surprised she looked at him only to find him gazing down at her.

"I-Ikuto?" she squeaked, slightly red.

Ikuto's face remained unchanged as he spoke, "Why do you seem familiar?"

Amu leaned away slightly but he had now placed both hands on her shoulders, from inside the room her three chara's were watching intensely. They were no help...

When Amu didn't say her line Ikuto continued with his, "Who are you?"

As Amu leaned back a bit more she managed to force out, "With this dress, this music and you here, I don't know who I am anymore."

Her voice broke slightly to the end and she knew it wasn't that good as she was too nervous to say her lines properly. Not to mention she was blushing like crazy and shaking slightly.

"I can tell you who you are." Ikuto said leaning in closer and making Amu blush a shade of red, "You are the girl who's stolen my heart." **(DD: I apologise if he sounds gay again… :/... Ikuto: Hey!) **

Amu could no longer remember the line she was supposed to say if anything at all.

As Ikuto leaned closer she then remembered, this was the moment in the play when Prince Charming leaned in to capture a kiss from Cinderella!

But Ikuto wouldn't… would he?

However as she looked up into Ikuto's eyes she saw no hint of playfulness in there.

_Don't tell me… he's going to kiss me?_

As Amu's heart began beating fast she closed her eyes tightlt as Ikuto leaned in further.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**DD: He he… cliffy.**

**Amu: To tell you the truth I doubt people will be expecting a kiss this early in the story, most will know he won't kiss me.**

**DD: Actually… you could be in for a surprise.**

**Ikuto: So I do kiss her?**

**DD: Maybe…**

**Amu: He doesn't?**

**DD: (Smiles)**

**Amu: Argh! Tell us already!**

**Ikuto: She won't…  
**

**DD: Hope you liked the cast i made... btw, for those of you reading my other Amuto story don't worry. I'll post the chapter up soon, but in order to make the chapter good i have to add some peices here and there...**

**Amu: Happy Christmas people! ^^ Oh and Ikuto... **

**Ikuto: Yeah?**

**Amu: Did you buy me anything? I did get you a scarf...**

**DD: Er... Amu, don't ask him that unless you wanna be kissed.**

**Amu: Eh?**

**DD: You'd know if you'd read my other Amuto one-shot xmas story.**

**Ikuto: That's a really bad way of advertising you know...**

**DD: So? Oh and review people! If you do i'll make Ikuto kiss Amu!**

**Amu: WHAT!  
**


	5. Rehersals

**DD: Hola! Thanks for all the reviews people!**

**Amu: I-is Ikuto going to k-kiss me?**

**DD: Just read to find out**

**DD: I've been in bed ill for ages now, I have a cough, headache, fever and cold.**

**Ikuto/Amu: (Slowly back away from DD)**

**DD: Ah, thanks! (Sarcastic)**

**Ikuto: I'm not catching any germs…**

**DD: (Sigh) So anyway… I'm writing this on my laptop in bed, you people better appreciate me writing this!**

**Ikuto: Begin (Moves further away from DD)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_As Amu's heart began beating faster she closed her eyes shut tight as Ikuto leaned in further._

**x-X-x**

As Amu let out a breathe causing her mouth to open something entered her mouth causing her eyes to shoot open, Ikuto leant away smiling.

Amu paused before bringing her hand up to remove the object, holding it in front of her she glanced at the round lolly that had been placed in her mouth.

"Huh?" she asked.

Ikuto grinned, "What's the matter? You're blushing."

Amy frowned and glared at him, "Don't tease me!"

"Who said I was teasing?" he asked as he took the lolly from her and placed it in his mouth causing Amu to blush further.

"Indirect kiss!" the chara's cried in sync.

Ikuto winked at her before removing the lolly from his mouth, "I'll be off then… see you at rehearsals."

"What—" Amu was cut off as Ikuto pushed the lolly into her open mouth; with a grin he then jumped off the balcony leaving her by herself.

After a few moments silence her chara's came outside.

"A-Amu?" Suu asked staring at Amu who seemed to be frozen to the spot with the lolly in her mouth.

Finally Amu blinked and narrowing her eyes yelled, "Why is this happening to meeeee!"

**x-X-x**

The next day after school Amu entered the drama studio to see everybody already there, spotting Ikuto with Utau clinging to him she shot him a glare before walking up to Nikaidou.

"Oh, Himamori-san?" he asked.

Amu didn't even bother to correct him, "Why on earth did you put Ikuto as the Prince!?" she spat out through seethed teeth.

"Well… because he was the best person to audition for it." Nikaidou replied with a confused expression.

"B-but…" Amu stammered, "Why?"

Nikaidou sighed, "If you don't wish to play the part I can give the role to somebody else."

Amu frowned; there was no way she was allowing Ikuto to force her to give up her role.

No way!

"No thank you." She muttered before turning and walking away.

Sitting besides Rima and Yaya Amu sulked.

"Don't worry Amu." Nagehiko said smiling trying to cheer her up, "How about we all go out for some fun this week?"

Raising her head slightly Amu glanced at him, "Where to?"

Grinning at his success Nagehiko handed Amu a leaflet, "A concert, loads of bands will be playing there including Utau. She's the one who handed me the leaflet."

"Utau did?" Amu asked slightly surprised, taking the leaflet she glanced down at it and her eyes widened, "F-fancy dress?" she gasped, looking back at Nagehiko she frowned, "There's no way I'm going in fancy dress!"

Nagehiko mirrored her frown, "But it'll be fun Amu-chan, at least think about it. Nobody will be able to tell it's you anyway if you hide your face with a mask."

Sighing Amu took it and stuffed it in her pocket, "Fine I'll think about it."

Glad he had at least brightened her mood Nagehiko leaned away as Nikaidou came forward to address everybody. In the drama studio were all the people who were the main parts along with a few others who were going through lighting and costumes.

"Now today we'll be running through our lines and a few important scenes, you'll also all be measured at different times for your costumes."

Smiling Nikaidou said, "Now I want us all to get into pairs and do a bit of acting for the others to see where we'll rate your performance. Now here is the list…"

Amu didn't even know why she was wishing for herself to not be with Ikuto, it was obvious who she was going with being Cinderella. **(Note: Although he'd address them by their last names it may get too confusing so I'll just do first names)**

"Amu with Ikuto."

Yup. No point wishing it.

As she fell into an even deeper state of misery Nikaidou continued with the list, "The two step-sisters, Rima and Nagehiko are together."

Amu glanced towards Rima who was frowning; Amu knew Rima wasn't keen on Nagehiko for some reason so it was to be expected.

"The fairy and prince's servant, Kukai and Yaya, are a pair. And finally the step-mother and king, Utau and Tadase."

Once he was done Nikaidou smiled; "Now I want you to basically come into the circle when I call you and talk to one another in your rolls."

Amu frowned, that meant she had to speak to Ikuto as if she was Cinderella, how on earth was she meant to act as if she was in love with him!?

"Cinderella and Prince Charming first."

Amu sighed and standing up went into the middle of the circle keeping her 'cool and spicy' façade for now. As Ikuto walked into the circle they both stood a few feet apart staring one another out.

…

…

"Well act." Nikaidou cried.

Ikuto glanced at Nikaidou, sighed then spoke, "Oh my, what is a beautiful girl like you doing here?"

Amu was surprised by his voice, unlike last night it was false and dripping with sarcasm. Not only that but he was glancing off in another direction with a bored expression.

Oh well, she could play his game.

Folding her arms she rolled her eyes and kept her attention on a window to the right of her, "Beautiful? You must be mistaken… for I am merely an ordinary maid."

Her voice was also filled with sarcasm and neither of them were looking at one another.

As they continued on with the false words the people around them sweat dropped.

"Did they really get the main parts?" Nagehiko asked more to himself than anybody else.

"I knew it, that thieving cat shouldn't have got the part." Tadase muttered.

"Um… what about Amu?" Kukai asked although Tadase wasn't listening.

"I must be going now." Amu said with a bored expression.

"Oh no, don't go." Ikuto said, although he should have walked forward to follow Amu who was now walking away he merely stood in the same place as before.

Going back over to her place Amu sat down and let out a sigh of relief, over!

"Um… very well. Let's not actually evaluate that, the two-step sisters please."

As Ikuto went and sat down, Rima and Nagehiko stood up and so the rehearsals continued. It was quite obvious to say that the rest were a lot better than Amu and Ikuto's.

x-X-x

As Amu sat surrounded by misery due to her predicament some of the girls from other year's came towards her.

"Um… Hinamori-san, can you come and let us measure you for the costumes?"

Amu looked up and nodded, "Sure..."

Walking into an empty classroom which had the blinds closed she stripped down to her underwear and allowed the girl's to measure her.

"Wow, I'm so envious of you Hinamori-san!" one girl cried.

"How do you stay so slim?"

Amu shrugged, "Who knows…"

But beyond the 'cool and spicy' façade, Amu's thoughts were much louder.

_Woo hoo! Slim? Me? Get in there! _

"Measure me, measure me!" Ran cried to Suu, Amu's chara's giggled as they floated a way off measuring one another.

"All done."

Sighing Amu quickly got rechanged.

"Take this to one of the costume designers in the drama studio." One girl said handing her a sheet.

"Kay, thanks."

Walking out with her chara's in pursuit Amu walked down the corridor's and glanced at the sheet, "My measurement…" she murmured, stopping for a moment she stared at the measurement's and smiled.

_I guess all that dieting to fit into a kimono for new years paid off…_

Amu sweatdropped slightly at the thought of what she had gone through, still… at least Tadase had commented how pretty she looked. **(If you've seen episode 64 which has just come out you'll know what I mean)**

"Measurements huh?" murmured a voice.

Amu let out a startled gasp as she turned her head to find Ikuto reading over her shoulder, going red she quickly jumped away, "D-don't read it!"

Ikuto smirked, "Kind chubby aren't you?"

"C-chubby?" Amu stammered, staring back down at the sheet she frowned, was she chubby? She quickly glanced at herself and narrowed her eyes.

"You're to easy too fool." Ikuto muttered walking past her.

"Wha… oh! You stupid perverted cat!" she yelled stomping up and down on the corridor.

"Pervert?" Ikuto said halting.

"Uh oh…" Miki murmured besides Amu.

Ikuto turned around and grinned, "If you think that, we could always carry on from last night and I'll show you just how perverted I can be."

Amu tried to hide her blush and instead stuck her tongue out, "Meanie!"

Turning around she stormed down the hallway towards the drama studio not realising the sheet that fell from her pocket.

Glancing down Ikuto smirked, "Yo Yoru."

"What is it nyaa~" Yoru asked floating from behind him.

"How do you fancy going to a concert this week?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**DD: There you go, lately I've been celebrating Christmas and New Year so haven't had time to write. For those of you reading my other story 'Slave' I'll update tomorrow.**

**Amu: Happy New Year!**

**DD: Yep, my New Year resolution is to be kinder to my brother!**

**Ikuto: Haven't you just fought with him over the TV remote?**

**DD: … **

**Amu: Well bye people, don't forget to review! **


End file.
